EP10 (Slayers REVOLUTION)
Judgment — The Silver One Resurrects! (Japanese: Judgement 蘇る白銀！ lit. Judgment Yomigaeru Shirogane!) is the tenth episode of Slayers REVOLUTION. It first aired in Japan on September 3, 2008. Synopsis The battle between Duclis and Pokota continues. Elsewhere, Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, and Amelia face-off against Gioconda, Zūma, and Ozel, while Xelloss watches from the stands. As Duclis and Pokota battle, they begin to argue about why they have chosen their roles. It seems the kingdom of Taforashia was infected by some kind of disease that was incurable. Rezo the Red Priest appeared and offered to put everyone to sleep in those crystal coffins until a cure was found, including Duclis and Pokota. But to make sure the people are protected, both Duclis' and Pokota's souls were transfered to their current forms. They had sworn to protect Taforashia, but instead Duclis wanted revenge on those he felt let their kingdom be devastated. This is why Duclis and Pokota have been fighting. Wizer suddenly appears and begins to share his suspicions that all the problems are Gioconda's fault. Duclis and Pokota call a truce and head off with Wizer to where Gioconda is. Back to our gang, Gourry is holding his own against Gioconda even though his giant stone sword is very cumbersome and even though Gioconda is making passes at Gourry asking him if he'd like to be her fifth husband. Lina is having a difficult time with Zuuma, and Zelgadis and Amelia are being schooled by Ozel. Zūma continues to be awesome and creates his black shadows again engulfing the arena floor. He then proceeds to attack Amelia and Zelgadiss to aggravate Lina. In desperation, Lina casts the Ragna Blade and tries to hit Zūma with it, but Ozel steps in the way and gets impaled by the blade. It looks like it kills the puppet and she says something about this being "part of her contract" whatever that means. Zūma is impressed by Lina's strategy of fighting dark with dark, but now that she is weakened and Zelgadiss and Amelia are knocked out, he begins to choke Lina. Gourry in desperation throws his giant stone sword which Zūma shatters creating a smaller stone sword. Gioconda says he's done for just like Lina because he has no sword to defend himself. Just then Pocota shows up and gives Gourry the Sword of Light. What happens next is just pure awesomeness. Gourry yells, "light, come forth!" and destroys Gioconda's sword and charges after Zūma, thus saving Lina. He and Zūma begin to battle and Zūma comments that he can't touch him with just the sword of light. Gourry notices the stone sword and begins to duel wield swords. With two swords Gourry is battling Zuuma, but Lina notices that Gourry is fatiguing so she casts Dark Mist at Zūma which distracts him enough to allow Gourry to switch swords thereby cutting off Zūma's claws with the Sword of Light. Lina then finishes the job with a Flare Arrow that blast's off Zūma's right forearm and hand. Then Zūma leaps away forming a dark barrier just as Gourry fires a blast from the Sword of Light that blows off Zūma left forearm and hand. Zūma escapes at which point Gourry complains that they'll have to fight him again. Back to Gioconda, everyone surround her and want some answers, Duclis wants revenge and the truth. Duclis stikes Gioconda with his red blade, which reveals that Gioconda is wearing a perfected Zanaffar armor underneath. So perfect in fact, that Duclis' attack cracked the armor thus releasing the Demon Beast Zanaffar. Major events Flashback to Duclis and Pokota before they got their beast forms. Lina casting Ragna Blade. Gourry using Sword of Light. Zuuma losing both forearms and hands. Revealing Gioconda is wearing perfected Zanaffar armor. Demons Beast Zanaffar is reborn. Debuts Demon Beast Zanaffar Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Pokota * Xelloss * Duclis * Gioconda * Ozel * Zūma * Wizer Freion Spells * Ragna Blade Trivia Memorable quotes Errors Eyecatches Category:Slayers REVOLUTION episodes